1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital single-lens reflex camera where the lens is exchangeable, especially it relates to a digital single-lens reflex camera which can improve the quality of a photographed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the usage of digital single-lens reflex cameras has been gradually expanding, replacing the current silver-halide film single-lens reflex cameras. Generally, in an interchangeable lens for a digital single-lens reflex camera, to identify the photographing lens, identification data and so on are stored. And when the interchangeable lens is attached to the camera body, the identification data and so on are transmitted to the camera body.
Lens exchangeable cameras having data to correct shading and so on for their interchangeable lenses, the data being stored in the interchangeable lens, the camera body, or a storage medium, are known. In these cameras, one of the correction data for correcting shading and so on of the photographing lens under usage is selected based on the identification data of the photographing lens.
When subjects are photographed using a digital camera, required amount of shading correction is not only dependent on the photographing lens, but is also dependent on the imaging device. This is because vignetting generally occurs when light transmitted through a photographing lens reaches an imaging device, and vignetting differs depending on the kind of imaging device, and also on the area of the imaging device. Generally, micro lenses are provided on an imaging device, however, it is difficult to prevent vignetting from occurring by using only the micro lenses. Especially, in the case where the imaging device has many pixels,an vignetting can not be corrected by using only the micro lenses, because the area of the photo diodes is small relative to a distance between micro lenses and the photo diodes. Therefore, shading correction based on only the characteristics of a photographing lens, sometimes can not effectively prevent deterioration of the image quality.